Kai's sister discontinued
by Nagi Magi
Summary: A new tournament is going to start soon. But this tournament is all about tag team battle. What will happen in this tag team battle? And Kai has a sister?
1. Chapter 1

Sakurateodoro: Hi every one! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own beyblade.

* * *

It was a lovely day at the Granger house hold. It is so very peaceful. 

"Food!!!"

OK…it wasn't that peaceful. Now the gang was at the dinning room talking. "Hey Kai, are we really going to Biovot again? I mean it could be a trap to get us." Asked/said Tyson with his mouth full of pancakes. "Kai you know Tyson's right for once in his life. It could be a trap." Hillary agreed as did the others. "Hey! What do you mean for once in my live I'm right!? I"m all ways right!" Argued Tyson. Kai just got up and outside. Ray sighed and said "there he goes again. Silent as all ways." "We better get Packing we have a long day ahead of us." Said Kenny. "Yeah let's go." Max said. As every one went to pack Ray went out side.

_**Outside**_

Kai was sitting looking out at the sky. 'I_ wonder how you are_' Kai thought. Unknown to him a boy with long black hair sat next to him. "Hey Kai you OK?" Questioned the boy with long black hair. Kai jumped a little startled by the boy. "yeah, I'm fine Ray. Just remembered some thing that's all." Replied Kai. "is it something Important?" asked Ray. "Yeah, very important. Buts it's OK." Kai said as he closed his eyes, but he had a tiny smile on his face. Ray looked up at the sky wondering what could be so important that he had a tiny smile. They sat there for a while not uttering a word. "Hey Ray, Kay, we're going to train want to join us?" asked Max out of no where. "Yeah, sure why not." They said in union.

_**After Training**_

"Wow! That was harder then usual!" Exclaimed Tyson, Daichi, Max, and Ray. "Of course! We are going to the Abby! We have to be careful! We have to be ready for a battle!" Stated Kenny. "Yeah I guess your right. We have to be careful. Well I'm going to make dinner. Hillary mind helping me out." Agreed/said Ray. Hillary nodded in reply. "Yay! Get cooking' Ray! We're hungry!" Yelled Tyson and Daichi. "Guys let go wash up." Max said as he walked to his Bath room. (I don't know if each room has a bath room, but here they do. OK?) They all agreed and went to their own bath room to wash up.

_**At dinner**_

"Ikadakimasu!" they all dug in as all ways Tyson and Daichi stuffed them self's with food, Max was putting mayonnaise in his food, Kai and ray where eating quietly, Hillary was scolding Tyson and Daichi, Kenny was looking at the improvement of the team while eating and Grandpa was just eating.

"Guys remember to sleep early. Are flights is at 5 am sharp, so get a good nights rest. Oh, Hillary could you wake us up at 4am? It takes half an hour from Tyson's house to the airport." "Sure thing chief. I'd be happy to. So get some sleep all of you!" replied/yelled Hillary. After dinner was over every one got to bed.

_**The next day at 4am**_

At the Gengar residents you could hear a loud screaming sound going "WAKE UP!!!" five times. Grandpa, Max, Kai, Ray and even Daichi woke up with a jolt. As they rushed down the stairs they asked "What happened!?" (Grandpa's was 'Yo dudes what happened?') When they got there Hillary and Kenny were all dressed up with a suit case next to them. "Get ready we leave in half an hour." She said. They just sighed and went to their rooms to get dressed. Umm, Hillary what with the bucket and the kettle?" "Oh, just waking up Tyson." She went to Tyson's room with a bucket in one hand and a kettle in the other. Just after she got there was another scream. "HOT!!!!" splash "COLD!!!!" it was a males voice this time. "Hills! What did you do that for?!" "Needed to wake you up. Get dressed we leave in half an hour." She said as she left the room. He just grumbled and got ready. When he was done he went down stair. There Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary where all ready to go. They placed their luggage at the trunk of the van. Half an hour later they arrived at the airport, they got their flight and boarded their plain. Next stop….the Abby.

"Kai, why are we here again?" asked Tyson for the hundredth time after remembering what the Abby did to his friends. "SHUT THE HELL UP GRANGER!!!" snapped Kai fastened his pest to the Abby. Tyson muttered "What's up his ass" before fallowing Kai and the gang.

As they entered the building a shady man with purple hair greeted them. "Hello Kai, good to see you again. Good to see you too G-revolution. Mister Voltaire and I are glad you came. Especially you Kai. She would be extremely happy to see you of all. Oh, you're not alone the Blitzkrieg Boys are here as well." Then behind him where 3 Boys "Why did you invite us Boris? We quite that team of yours. Huh? Kai, Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hillary and runt what are you doing here?" Asked Tala. "Hey! Who you calling a runt!" Yelled Daichi as he puts his fist up in the air. Ignoring Daichi Tala asked "Did Boris invite you too?" "Yeah." Ray answered for him.

* * *

Sakurateodoro: HI! Chapter two will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. Alright. Now let me show you to the indoor garden. There you can talk all you want and later you shall meet our guest of honor." Boris said before he led the way to the indoor garden. The gang hesitated for a while before following suit. As they walked through many corridors they thought as to why Boris and Voltaire invited them. All but one at least Kai knew exactly why they where invited.

When they got there they thought the indoor garden was filled with dead plants, but how wrong they were. The indoor garden had so many varieties of plants all well and beautiful. There where lots of rare flowers too. The beauty stunned the gang. There even was a large fountain in the middle. The gang took a while to recover from the sight. Boris then led them to a set of tables. "Please sit down. I'll get the snacks." Boris said before he left. Just as they where about to sit down. "KAI!!!" A cute melodic scream was heard. Just before Kai was tackled down. He flew a few meters. When they looked over to him they saw a girl with two-toned hair on top of him.

"Kai! Kai!" The two-toned hair girl repeated happily. "Hey it's good to see you again! But could you please get off me for a sec." Kai said with a sweet smile. (Oh My Goodness! Kai gave a sweet smile!) The boys and Hillary were shocked was an understatement. I mean a girl just tackled him down and he gave her a sweet smile! "Umm Kai, who is this girl?" Spenser asked. The girl then got off Kai and helps him up. "Guys and Hillary I would love to introduce you to my little sister Mai Hiwatari." Kai said with a smile still on his face. "LITTLE SISTER!?!" Everyone yelled in surprise and in shock!

"Hello! I'm Kai's little sister Mai Hiwatari. It's nice to meet you all!" Mai said shyly yet happily. She had a cute shy smile and a little blush on her angelic face. "Wait how come we didn't know about her?" asked Tala as he was the first recover from the news. The other then snapped out of the trance one by one. "Mai sweetie why don't you go play and have fun while I explain some things to everyone." Kai suggested to Mai. She just nodded and ran to the flower beds. Kai watch her go to the flowers then look at the others. "Sit down. The reason why you didn't know about her till now is because when we where younger we where separated from each other. I was 7 and she was 4. Back then she was very sick. She would cough up blood and her body was very weak. I still remember when we where separated."

**_Flash back_**

In a dark room was a little girl about four years old kneeling down on the floor coughing like crazy. One of her hands was covering her mouth the other was gripping on a little boy's shirt. The boy looked panicked. He was shouting for help and talking to the girl. "GRANDFATHER! BORIS! CALL THE DOCTOR! SOMEONE!" the boy was yelling repeatedly as he was hugging the little girl next to him. "It's ok Mai. I'm here we'll get you to the hospital." He told the girl. Then suddenly the door opened. Two men came in and grabbed the girl and ran. The boy followed quickly. They ran to the doctor. When they got there the girl was pale and quickly rushed to the operation room. "Aniue-sama.(1)" The girl murmured. A few hours later Mai was fine for the mean time.

The next day. Mai was being taken away. "ANIUE-SAMA!" Mai yelled as she was being taken away by Boris and a guard. "MAI! MAI!" Kai yelled back extending his to Mai as he was being block by two big gourds. Soon she was out of his sight. He was kneeling on the floor crying. "WHY GRANDFATHER!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU TAKE MAI AWAY!?" Kai asked his grandfather as tears freely rolled down his face. "Kai my boy, please understand that if we take Mai a way we can make her better. You will see her again. In Nine year at the 11th of November you can be with your sister again. Understand this is for the better." Kai's grandfather Voltaire said.

At a castle far away. Mai was crying her heart out. "Uncle Boris, why did you separate me and Aniue-sama? Why?" she asked between sobs. It pained to see Mai like this. He felt deeply attached to Mai, she was like a niece he never had. No matter how ill she was she would smile and laugh. She had a very kind heart. "Mai, this is for the better. Here the doctors will come every day and take good care of you. You won't be able to go outside, but this helps you get better. Please understand that." Boris said to the crying girl.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"That's how we got separated. The reasons why I dint tell you about her earlier was because a few weeks after that I got into a car crash and had amnesia." Kai explained. The group was astonished at what they heard then they looked at the healthy looking girl who was running around the fielded of flowers. "Wow! Hard to believe that girl was sick. She looks so healthy." Bryan said. " I agree." Max, Tyson, Hillary, and Daichi agreed. A few minutes later Boris and some maids came in with a lot Tea and Cakes. "Mai come and have some Tea and Cakes!" Kai yelled to his sister. "Cake? Coming!" Mai turned and bubbly yelled back. Mai started running to them. When she got there Ray had complimented at how pretty she looked. She blushed when he said that. But it was true she did look cute. She was wearing a dark blue dress a little past her knee. It had white lining and a white gem stone with wings. She had a dark blue hat with a white lines and it has a white gems stone with wings as well. (Go to My profile to see what it would look like. Its called 'Mai's first outfit') "Ray's right. You do look very pretty." Kai agreed. "Thank you Aniue-sama! Thank you…" "Ray" "…Mister Ray." Mai said with a cute smile as she sat down. "Please you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Ray." Ray said with a smile. Mai blushed and said. " O-key Ray-san." " Well that's a start." Ray said with a sweat drop.

* * *

Sakurateodoro: Sorry it took a while. When ever I got an Idea for this chapter I would forget it. So…yeah. 

(1) Aniue means older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang where talking about beyblading

The gang where talking about beyblading. "Hey Mai, I have a question." Kenny started. Mai look over at Kenny and said "What is it? You can ask me anything." " I wanted to know if you beyblade?" Kenny asked. Everyone seemed interested in the answer with the exception of Kai and Boris. Mai smiled and nodded. "Actually yes. I do know how to beyblade. I've known how to beyblade since I was little." Mai stated. "Really? I thought you would be the type that hates violence and fighting." Tyson said. "Well, I don't really like violence. I'm okay with fighting, but I don't prefer it." Mai said. There were 'I sees' 'that's understandable' and a few 'ahs' and 'oh'

"Mai, Sweetie! How's my little girl!" An old man yelled and ran to the gang. Mai got up and ran to the old man and gave him a hug. The old man hugged her back. The gang (other then Kai) was shocked at who said that. You would too if your worst enemy who had tormented some of your best friends and tried to take over the world suddenly became sweet and nice to a girl and on the other hand he had hurt this girls brother badly. "Grandfather, you're here! Its good to see you again grandfather!" Mai said as she hugged her grandfather, Voltaire. Boris, bowed to Voltaire, Kai and the Demolition boys 'hn' and the others remained silent. Voltaire stopped hugging Mai and said "I have a present for you Mai. I hoped you like it." As he got out from his coat a lovely pink and baby blue wrapped box. "A present? Can I open it?" Mai asked. "Of course my dear!" Voltaire replied. Mai got the pink and baby blue wrapped box and slowly and neat fully unwrapped the box, First she pulled the ribbon and then rolled it, after that she carefully unwrapped and opened the box. Mai gasped as she saw what was inside the box. There was a lovely red Dress with a red hat that had a green ribbon at the bottom and a plain red coat. (Just think of the outfit Shinku wears from Rozen Maiden (1)) She twirled around while holding the dress as if she was wearing it. "It's so pretty!! Thank you grandfather! I'll be sure to wear it tomorrow!" Said Mai as she twirled around, with a big excited smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear that." Said Voltaire. Later everyone was sitting and getting along. At about 10pm the gang said they should go to bed. Boris and Voltaire agreed as it was getting late. Everyone was going out the garden everyone except Mai. "Mai, come on! You should go to bed as well." Boris said. Mai looked at him and smiled then started to run to catch up. Voltaire went to his room as Boris show the gang their room.

They walk down many halls and stairs. When they arrived at the fifth floor before Boris went to his own room he said "Your rooms are here. There are names on each door. The one with your named will be your room. Goodnight." They each went in there room and where shocked at what their rooms where like. Their rooms where extravagant! There where chandeliers, a sofa, a queen size bed, a 5 inch flat screen TV, a table, a closet and its own bathroom witch was extravagant as well. "WOW! KAI LOOK AT MY ROOM!" Tyson Yelled. Kai just looked at his room blankly. "Hn, its nothing that special." Kai then opened his door. His room was more extravagant it had a 19 inch TV screen, a king sized bed, two sofas, a balcony, a master bathroom, a large closet, and a large crystal chandelier in the center the room was colored blue, black, white, purple and red. Mai's room was same as Kai's except it was baby blue, white, pink, and red. "Wow! You guys got better rooms then we did!" Daichi yelled. "That's pretty normal since you guys are the grandchildren so, you get better rooms." Hilary stated.

"I guess it is pretty normal." Tyson said. "We should go to bed now guys." Ray stated. _Yawn._ They all turned to Mai. "Sorry I guess I'm just sleepy. I'm used to sleeping earlier then this and plus I hardly slept last night I was too exited for today." Mai said with a little smile. "Yea, we should get some rest. Good night Mai, Good night guys." Kai bid good night as he went in his room. "Good night Anuie-sama. Good night minna-san. (2)" Mai bid good night as well and went to her room. The other had done the same.

_**The next day**_

Everyone was at the Dining room. All of the students where looking at the G-revolution, Blitzing boys, and mostly they where looking at Mai. Lots of the students where whispering to each other. "Look at the traitors, what are they doing back here? And who's the hot chick there with?" Whispered a boy to the boy sitting next to him." "Yea I wonder what there doing here? I don't know but she sure is cute. Although I wonder how they know her. If I recall correctly she wasn't in the championships" The other boy whispered back.

Mai had been eating with her aniue and his friends. She could her all the whispers about them and about her. She blushed every time she heard them call her cute. She was wearing the outfit her grandfather gave her yesterday. "_I wonder if I can go outside now. Will they allow me?" _ Mai thought. Mai really wanted to go outside. "Ummm…Anuie." Mai spoke really softly but Kai was able to hear it. "What is it, Mai?" Kai asked. "I-I-I w-w-was w-w-wond-d-der-i-ing if I-I-I c-c-c-could g-g-g-g-go o-o-o-o-oo-out-side?" Mai asked a little louder, but she blushed when she asked it. Kai looked at her and nodded. "Sure it's been a long time since you've been outside anyway." Kai replied. Mai's face brightened up when she heard his reply. "Really!? Thank you Anuie!!" Mai said happily. Kai had to hold back a big smile when he saw how happy she was that she finally got to go back outside.

After eating breakfast. The gang had decided to look around, kick back, train or go to the indoor garden. "Anuie! Let's go! Let's go!" Mai was practically dragging Kai to the door. She was bouncing up and down. As they where walking though the hallway they saw the rest gathered together. "Hey it's Kai and Mai! Where are you guys going?" Hillary asked. "Hn." Kai just said before being dragged away. "BYE! SEE YOU LATER GUYS!" Mai yelled as she dragged away her Big brother. "Wonder where their going?" Tala, asked to know one in particular. "I don't know, but want to find out?" Asked, Bryan. They nodded and chased after the siblings. When they caught up Mai was looking so happy and as excited as Tyson and Daichi are when its food time. She went to open the door knob she gulped and toke a big breath. As she opened the door she looked too amazed at the snow and its surroundings. She took another big breath and big gulp with a big smile on her face and took that one big step to the out side world. She looked back at her brother with a loving smile. "Let's go Anuie." Mai said. Kai couldn't help but smile. His little sister was so happy about being outside for so long. He stepped out side and grabbed his little sister's hand and they walked away.

But unknown to them and the rest of the gang to other people where watching and recording the whole time. "My precious granddaughter just took her first step to the outside world again." Voltaire said with tears in his eyes. "She's growing up so fast!" Boris said while holding a camera and crying.

The gang smiled when they saw Mai outside. They where told she hasn't been outside since she was last with Kai. That was when she was 4 and now she was 13.

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

"_She looks so happy. She's so full of life. I'm glad I took her out side." _I thought happily. "Anuie! Let's go! Lets go!" my little sister said happily. We started walking though the streets. _"Do those guys think I don't realize their here." _ "Anuie!! Let's play! Lets play!" my little sister said happily as she twirled around in her dress. "Sure. Sure." I said with a smile. Then suddenly a snowball hit me. Mai just laughed and ran. "I'll get you for that!" I shouted. I threw a snowball at her and it hit her right at her head. She 'eep'ed in response. She then threw five snowballs at me.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Kai and Mai had played in the snow for quite a while. It was already 5pm when they stopped and decided to head back. "Come on Mai. Let's head back. It's getting dark." Kai said. Mai nodded happily and they headed back to the abbey. The rest of the gang had played in the snow as well. But when they saw the siblings leave they left too. As for Voltaire and Boris they were taking pictures and capturing Mai and Kai playing in the snow all the time.

When they got back it was dinner time. As they began to eat Voltaire had brought some thing up. "Tyson, I would like to ask you to do me, Boris, Kai and my granddaughter Mai a favor. As you all know the G-revolution and the blitzkrieg boys are going back to Japan tomorrow." When he said this, all eyes where on him and Mai as they knew she would have to separate from her brother again. Boris looked at Voltaire and Mai then nodded and gave they gang a pleading look. Kai and Mai where curious as to what he wanted they had no clue as to what was going on. Kai dint show it but Mai did. Mai and Kai also show sadness in their eyes. The blitzkrieg boys just stared blankly at them. The G-Revolution and Hilary looked at him and each other then Tyson hesitantly said "OK." Voltaire looked at him and said "I would like you to take Mai with you when you go back to Japan. I would also like you to take care of her and let her stay with you at your house. I'm sure she would like to be with her brother again. I want what's best for her and she shall be attending the same school as Kai if you say yes." When he said this Mai looked up at him and smile happily at the thought she dint have to separate from her brother again. Tyson and the gang where taken back at what he said. He Voltaire wanted Mai to stay at Tyson's house when he had hurt Kai and the others. But then they realized that Mai was a pure hearted, loving child who can melt the hearts of others with a single smile. Then Tyson said "SURE!! IT WOULD BE A LOT OF FUN IF SHE STAYED WITH US!!" well more liked yelled. He nearly made everyone deaf they all hit him in the head for that except Mai. "YAY!! I get to stay with my big brother!" Mai exclaimed.

After they where done they headed back to their room and started packing.

_**The next day**_

They had gone to the airport early in the morning. "Bye Grandfather! Bye Uncle Boris!" Mai yelled as they headed to their plane back to Japan. The rest just waved and got on the plane. After a few moments the plane started to take flight.

"Wow! So this is what a plane looks like inside! Its sooo big!!" Mai said happily as she looked around. Sited next to her was her brother and behind then was Tyson and Max, next to them where Spencer and Bryan, then in front of them was Ray and Tala, Then behind Tyson and Max was Hilary and Kenny. And Daichi sat next to Hilary. "Mai I know this is your first time in a plane but please calm down." Kai said to his little sister. "Ok!" Mai replied. Then the flight attendant said "ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your seat belts on. The plain will fly in a short while. "Big brother how do I do that?" Mai asked Kai. "You do it like this." He then did Mai's seat belt. "Ohh OK! Thank you big brother!"

The rest or the trip was pretty nice. From time to time the others would talk. Bryan, Daichi, Tyson and Spencer had fallen asleep. Hillary and Mai where looking out the window. Max and Tala were listening to their ipod. Kenny was typing on ditzy and Kai was watching Mai. Then the attendant said "Ladies and Gentlemen! The plane will be landing shortly please buckle your seat belts." "Mai do you want me to do it for you?" Kai asked. "No. It's ok! I want to try." Mai replied. Mai tried to do it the way her brother did….but ended up tangled up. "EHHHHH!" Mai whined. The gang looked at her and sweet dropped. "Big brother, I think I might have to take you up on helping me put this on." Mai said to Kai as she struggled to untangle herself. After Kai had untangled and placed Mai's seat belt the plain started to land. (Don't ask me how she got tangled. I just wanted her to.) After the plain landed they stepped out and waited for the person that was supposed to pick then up. Then they heard someone say "TYSON MY MAN!! DUDES!! Over here!!" The gang turned to see an old man wearing a summery blue shirt with flowers and shorts. The gang other then Mai, Kai, and the blitzkrieg boys had a huge sweat drop and had a blush on there cheek. After they got to Tyson's house they where told where there rooms would be. Mai's room was next to Kai's on the second floor. After Mai put her bags in her room then she rushed to Kai's room and asked if they could go out side. Kai thought for a while and then said yes. Mai was so happy to hear that simple word. Mai and Kai went down stairs and saw everyone was there. "We're going out." Kai said. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "Out." Kai answered. "Can we join? Tyson asked. Before Kai could say no, Mai said yes.

They went out side. Mai took a deep breath and had a big smile on hers face. "The air is so fresh here!" Mai said happily. They decided to go to the park. As they where walking Mai would ask what was 'this' or 'that'. "Brother what is this?" Mai asked as she pointed to a mail box. "That's a mail box. We put are mail there so the mail man can get and send it." Kai explained. "What's a "Mail Man?" Mai asked. "A Mail man is someone who sends mail to others." Ray answered. By the time Mai stopped asking question they arrived at the park. "WOW!!" Mai exclaimed. The park was simple enough. There where flowers growing here and there, slides, swings and all that stuff. It was normal to most people. But to Mai it was so different. She dint get to go out side since she separated from her brother. Mai was popping up every where looking at everything. Everything fascinated her. They stayed there for a while, before going to other places showing Mai around. Boys would look and stare at Mai. Mai was wearing a Lolita dress and plain dark blue flats. The dress was dark blue with white and baby blue laces. But, what they dint know was that Kenny and Dizzy where recording all of it. The sun was about to set and just before they went home they went to an ice cream parlor. They all got there Ice cream and headed home. By the time they arrived home it was dinner time. They and went to bed. And Mai had a smile on her face as she went to bed.

_**Mai's dream**_

_I was walking in a dim light hallway. I was all alone. It was so silent. Nothing was there. I'm wearing a plain white dress. I tried to call out. But my voice disappeared. I walked and walked. It grew darker the further I got. I heard a voice. It sounded like me when I was younger. I ran towards the voice. I saw myself when I was younger I looked like I was about four. I saw Kai when he was younger walking with my younger self, smiling as we walked in the rain. The younger me was wearing a white Lolita dress with white flats and a white cape that was up to my shoulders. Kai was wearing his regular out fit. We where walking holding umbrellas with our parents. Wait…Parents? I remember this day. I was lost in thought, when I heard a gun shot. I suddenly tensed. It had happen all over again. When I snapped out of my thought I saw my Father had been shot by a man in a black coat. I saw and heard the other me scream. Some of our father's blood landed on the other me and my brother. I was terrified. I saw the other me run up to our father and cry. The man pointed his gun to our mom and I cried to him and pleaded him to stop. I had tears running down my own face. He couldn't hear me. Then He shot her. He shot her…our Mother…right in the heart. I cried. This was the day I saw blood. I was already used to seeing blood at a young age of 1years old because of my illness. But this blood was different. This was the blood of others. But mush worse then that…it was the blood of my parents._

_**End of Mai's Dream**_

Mai woke up with a jolt. She rushed out of her room and went in her brothers. Kai woke up when her heard his door open. He looked to see who it was. It was his sister Mai. "Mai what are you doing up this late?" Kai asked. "I had a nightmare. No. Actually it was much worse. I remembered that day. The day I saw blood. I wanted to know if I could sleep with you." Mai said shaken up. Kai looked shocked for a while. But then mentioned for his sister to come over to him. Mai ran and hugged him. She was shaking. He told her it was alright. He's with her. He understands. After a while of comforting her. She finally fell asleep. He then drifted off to sleep.

Sakurateodoro: Sorry! I haven't updated in LONG time. I've been busy with school. I had to help my family with some stuff too. SORRY!!

Mai: Its ok.

Kai: I noticed some thing.

Sakurateodoro: What is it?

Kai: I notice me, Voltaire, and Boris have been…………….nice.

Sakurateodoro: Yea. I know. But you guys are nice because Mai can melt most people's hearts. Not all. But most. It must be her pure heart. And it's also the fact that in this fic I can control what you do or say. Well any way. I don't own beyblade.

Shinku is a character from Rozen Maiden. For those who don't know or never seen it I recommend you watch it. It's pretty cool. In my opinion.

(2) Minna: Everyone. Everybody.


	4. Kai's sister: new years special

Sakurateodoro: Sorry I have not updated in a long lone time. I'm done with chapter 5 but not with chapter 4. I don't know what to do. Strange I make a new year special but not a Christmas one.

Mai: I hope you enjoy the New Year's special! Should I give Mari-sama a kimono?

Sakurateodoro: ….maybe not now. I'll give one to Li-Chan later so you can give it to Mari then. OK? Did I mention this story is OCxEveryone?

Mai: ok!

* * *

Mai was running down the stairs. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with red butterfly prints. The kimono's sleeves almost covered her hands, the sleeves widened as it reached the elbows. The kimono was up to her ankles and had a white obi. She wore wooden sandals. Her hair was let lose and she had a butterfly ornament on it.

"It's the new years! I have not seen fireworks in a long time! I wonder what a festival is." Mai thought out loud. She met her brother down stairs

"You look good." Was all Kai said before turning to the dinning room. Everyone was there. And I mean everyone. The G-Revolution, Majestics, Team Beta, White Tigers X, Dark Bladers, F-Dynasty, All stars, Neoborg, Saint Shields, and Battalion.

The girls were dressed in kimonos as well. Hilary was wearing a dark blue kimono with white rabbits. Mariah was wearing a pink kimono with white lilies. Julia was wearing a red kimono with white roses. Mathilda was wearing a yellow kimono with white sakura petals. Mariam wore a light blue kimono with sunflowers.

The boys wore regular outfits.

"Mai-Chan! You look so cute!" Julia said as she pinched Mai's cheeks. "Thank you." Mai said as she rubbed her cheeks. "Mai you look so adorable!" The others complimented her. Making Mai blush a deep shade of red.

As they walked thru the door and into the streets, Mai started to have a little skip in her step. You could see the glimmer is her eyes as they reached the festival. Hilary took Mai's hand and they ran to the festival. The other girls soon fallowed. The boys then started to run after them.

When they reached the festival Mai's eyes widened with excitement. She looked around the entrance. The festival was so beautiful! The lights shined brightly and the flouts where amazing! The stalls so lively. Mai ran to one of the stalls and twirled in excitement. The others either smiled, sweatdrop, blushed or all three.

"Mister what's that?" Mai asked as she pointed to a pink fluffy thing. "That's cotton candy. Didn't you see one before?" The stall owner asked. Mai shocked her head. "Here is on the house. I can't believe this is your first time." The owner said. "Was sick before so I was not allowed to go to many festivals before." Mai told him. The owner gave her the cotton candy and she thanked him.

"Mai don't run off like that!" Li said. "Sorry." Mai said saddened that she ran off like that. "It's ok. Just don't run of with out telling us. OK?" Li said as he held her hand and led her to the others. Mai took a bite of her cotton candy. Her eyes widened as it suddenly melted in her mouth.

"SUGOI!!!" Mai said loudly. The others looked at her with questioned looks. "Anuie-sama! It melted in my mouth! It's so sweet to!" Mai said completely astonished.

The others looked at her with sweat drops. "Mai is it possible this is your first time to have one?" Oliver asked.

Mai nodded her head as she took another bite. Hilary spotted a candy apple stall and ran to it. She came back holding to candy apples. One was plain apple with a caramel coating and the other had chocolate with sprinkles.

"Mai have you tried this before?" Hilary asked. "No. I have not. What is it?" Mai asked as she looked at them with interest. "They are candy apple. Here have one. Pick witch one you want." Hilary held both out to Mai. Mai chose to have the one with caramel coating. Mai took a bite out of it and said "OISHI!" she finished first her cotton candy and started to finish her candy apple.

"Wow! Tala-sama is very good at shooting!" Mai said as Tala shot a stuffed wolf. "Here." Tala said as he handed Mai the wolf. Mai hugged him and thank him for it. Tala blushed a little. "I shall name you Tala!" Mai said as she hugged her new stuffed wolf. You could see some of the other boys getting green with envy in their eyes.

They started to show Mai things about the festival while having fun. As they would walk to stall to stall they noticed some boys look at Mai. Kai sent them the worst death glare. The other boys sent them death glares as well but none as scary as Kai's. The other girls where sighing and shaking there heads at this while Mai was completely clueless to this.

"Mai!" an old voice was heard. They looked to find Voltaire walking towards them. Mai ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Grandfather what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!" Mai asked/said.

"I came to see how you where doing. Plus I don't want to miss my granddaughters first new years outside since she got better!" Voltaire said.

"Mai, how have you been? Have they been nice to you? Are you hurt? How is your health? Do you have any problems? You can always tell me!" Boris said as he came into view.

"I've bee fine. Yes they have. They have been super nice to me! No I'm not hurt. My health is fine. No I don't have problems. I know." Mai surprisingly understood what Boris had just said.

"Mai, what fish do you want?" Raul asked suddenly. Mai looked at him and smiled. "I don't mind any. They are all so cute!" She said.

"Ok." Raul said with a blush. He was playing the game where you had to catch the fish with a paper net. (Don't remember the name) He was able to catch an orange goldfish. "F-f-f-for you M-M-Mai!" Raul sutured. "Thank you Raul-sama!" Mai said. You could see flowers forming in the back ground.

"Ahem." Kai 'coughed' and brought the two back to reality. Each boy showed Mai something new to her.

The people where starting the bond fire dance now. "Mai." Kai said as he held his hand to her. She held his hand and he led her to the Dance. The two were dancing happily. Tyson asked Hilary to dance with him while Rick asked Mariah, Mathilda was asked by Miguel, Mingming was asked by Kenny. Julia was asked by some random guy.

"Mai are you enjoying the festival?" Mai asked as they danced together. "Yes! It's so much fun!" Mai said with a bright smile.

"May I?" Brooklyn asked as he held out his hand to Mai. Kai sent him a death glare and handed Mai to him.

"Mai, I wish we can have more festivals as fun as this." Brooklyn wished. "I'm sure we will! As long as we are all together I'm sure we will have just as much fun or even more!" Mai stated with sparkles in her eyes.

Each boy had a chance to dance with Mai and the other girls. Now the girls where dancing with each other. "So Mai what do you think so far?" Mariam ask.

"The festival is so much fun!!!" Mai said. "We're glad. We really wanted you to have fun today! It's been so much fun!" Mathilda chirped happily.

"Guys we should go. We have to get a good place to see the fireworks." Max said as he walked over to the dancing girls. The girls nodded and fallowed the boy.

"Here we are!" Daichi yelled as they reached the top of the shrine. "Well we still have time before the fireworks starts." Ray said.

"_I want to thank them for letting me have such a good time! I could sing them a song! I hope they will like it!" _Mai thought

"Alone on an empty stage  
The curtain falls on my dream  
And I realize that  
Like yesterday, tomorrow  
Will never come again  
The final scene is always  
Painful and beautiful but  
I will dry my tears and open the door...  
I am born again  
Courage grows with me  
So I am no longer afraid  
My heartful song...  
My heartful song...  
I will sing it forever  
In my hope of it reaching you" Mai sang. Then everyone listened to her sing. She had a wonderful voice that held so many emotions. Her voice was heart warming to listen to.

Just after she sang the fireworks started to start. "Thank you everyone. Happy New Years." Mai whispered, Unheard by most.

* * *

Sakurateodoro: OK that just sucked.

Mai: Don't say that. When you write you are always about be sleep. The song is called "Heartful song" by Mizuki Nana. This is the English lyrics.

Sakurateodoro: Oh well. I want to thank CookiesxCreams for always being nice to me. Moonlightfox for being so nice to me. And to who ever reads this crap.


End file.
